A Treasure Hunt
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: A Treasure Hunt Starring Ellie Weasel. Gabby Ear-Hands (Episode starts) (and plays) (One day at the park) (however) (Ellie walks along pushing a wheel chair) (carefully) Ellie: What a day. Gabby: Yeah. Great day it is. (BUMP) (SLIP) Ellie: Huh? Gabby: What's this? Ellie: A bottle. Gabby: What's in it? Ellie: Hmm... Gabby: It's just an old piece of paper. Ellie: What's on it? Gabby: Just a paper. Ellie: Wait a minute. It's no old paper. It's a map. Gabby: A map? Ellie: Aha. Gabby: What kind of map? Ellie: A map to the treasure of the force ghost, Foxy Jones. Gabby: Foxy Jones? Just like Casey Jones? And Davy Jones? Ellie: Si. Gabby: Maybe there is a treasure somewhere. Ellie: We're gonna go on a treasure hunt today, This will be fun. Hey Roddy, Would you like to join us too? It'll be interesting. (Roderick nods in agreement) Benton: (Looks through some binoculars) Would you look at that? They've found the map of Foxy Jones. Text: That's why they must be finding a treasure. Benton: That should be us then that mouse and weasel. Text: Just like Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are trying to find the treasure. Benton: We'll just have to get that map and the treasure will be ours instead. Text: By trying to rob it if Ellie and Gabby hide it somewhere. Ellie: Okay, There's 7 places we need to go through before finding that treasure. Gabby: Right. Which way? Ellie: #1: Head north past the train station where you'll see Casey and Arnold. Gabby: Alright. (They went off) (together) Benton: Come on. Text: Let's go. (Later) (They came through the train station) (with lots of steam engines hauling passenger trains and diesel locomotives shunting freight cars) Gabby: What's next? (looks at the map) Gabby: Hmm... (James' whistle blows) Benton: I'll lasso that map out of their hands. Text: Yes. But stay of the railroad tracks or you'll be hit by speeding trains. Ellie: Oh yes. #2: Go through the bridge made of limestone and copper. Gabby: Right. Let's go. (Benton toss) (a lasso) (But they just move away and just lassoed a switch) (to pull) Benton: Oh, Grunting guinea pigs! Text: We pulled a switch. Narrator: Later. (Later) (They went across the bridge) (safely) (The Snoaties were under the bridge) (without being seen) Benton: Wait for it. (wait for the signal) Gabby: Okay #3 is... Text: Wait for it. Ellie: Make a stop at the golden peach tree. Gabby: Where's that? (Text sneezes) Benton: Bless you. Text: Ah... Ah... AH-CHOOOO!!! Benton: Yipes! (goofy holler) (Crash, Wilhelm scream) Ellie: What was that? Gabby: Just someone sneezed. (Roderick shrugs) (They go onward) (to their goal) Benton: Way to go, Text. Text: Now I've really done it. Narrator: Later... Ellie: Here we are. Gabby: The tree. (The Snoaties were up in the tree) (without getting seen) Benton: Shh... Text: Quiet. (A mango falls) Both: Whoops. (BOP!) Ellie: Huh? (looks back and forth) (They shrug) (and carry on) Gabby: What's #4? Ellie: Go to the harbor where you'll find some things there. Benton: Now. Text: Jump. (They jump, But they left as the missed) (SPLAT) Benton: Drat. Text: Missed four times. Benton: We got to get that map. Text: Still no luck of getting it. Narrator: Later Ellie: Here's the harbor. Gabby: No wonder cargo comes in to and from the quay. (The Snoaties were in trash cans) (hiding) Ellie: Now, #5: Walk through the windy forest. Gabby: So windy. Better keep the map safe. (They went off, Benton tries to grab the map) (but misses) (Then tilts over) (falls over) (THUMP) (and lands with a George ooh) Benton: Oh, Radishes. Text: Failed once more. Narrator: Later (Wind blows) (and whistles) Ellie: Whew. This is really the windy forest. Gabby: As long as you hold onto the map, that is. Text: Darn it. The wind's strong. Benton: It might blow us away. Text: And maybe the map, If it does, It'll blew right into our hands. Benton: If Ellie doesn't hold onto it properly, that is. Roderick: Whew. Gabby: Don't lose that map, Ellie. (A branch breaks) (SNAP!) (Ellie, Gabby and Roderick gasps and ducked) (beneath the object) Benton: Huh? Text: What the--? (BOP!) (birds tweet) Benton: Darn branch! Text: Poked us! Ellie: Whew. That was close, But we made it. Gabby: Piece of cake. Ellie: We're getting closer. #6: Head by the Turkey Ranch. Gabby: Avoid turkeys trying to bite the map. Ellie: Or tear it. Gabby: Yeah. And fed the turkeys something. (They went off) (and carried on) Narrator: Later (Turkeys gabble) (at the heroes) Ellie: Stay away. We're on a treasure hunt. Stupids. Gabby: Dodge them by hiding the map. Benton: Okay. I just toss the lasso over a branch and on the ground. Text: Right. Benton: Once they're right over it... Text: Then what? Benton: PULL! Text: Now! (Ellie walks past the trap, Twins pulled and Gabby gets pulled up) (to the top with a loud WHEE!) Gabby: Hey! (GULP!) Benton: It's just talking pokemon. Text: Missed. Gabby: What are you doing? Benton: Trying to get the map. Gabby: I don't have it. Text: What?! Benton: Should've know got the wrong one without the map. Text: We can let you go free. Ellie: What the...? (DUN DUN DUN!) Ellie: Snoaties! (Roderick gasps) Benton: Okay, Girl. Give us the map. Ellie: Over my dead body. Gabby: Nice try, Snoaties. Text: Okay. We'll do it the hard way. Gabby: Think you can try it? Ellie: Uh oh. (flees) (in fright, taking Roderick and the map with her) Benton: Stop her! Text: Catch her! (They pursuit her, Yakety Sax plays) (at a high speed) Ellie: Hey, Turkeys! (Smacks them) (to wake them up) Snoaties: Whoa! (gasp) (They flee) (in fright) Ellie: That'll teach them. Gabby: Serves them right. Ellie: Now then, There's one more location to go. #7: Head to the garden of Squirrelsville and you'll find your treasure there. Gabby: Listed. (They went off) (to the last location) Narrator: Later... (At the garden) (however) Ellie: The flowers are great. (sniffs) Ellie: It's gotta be here somewhere. (looks around) (Roderick points) Ellie: Aha! Gabby: An X. Ellie: Which marks the spot. (They loosen the floor and removeit) Ellie: There it is. The chest of Foxy Jones. Gabby: And I wonder what things will be in it. Ellie: We'll see. 1... 2... 3... (PULL) (OPEN) (like magic) Ellie: Oh my gosh. Gabby: I can't believe it, Gabby. We've found the treasure. Ellie: It's bright gold. And this crown is beautiful. Gabby: And lovely and shiny too. Ellie: I look lovely. (Roderick holds a ruby) (from nearby) Gabby: We like this gold. Ellie: Why, it's like money, and gold that we've found, because it's treasure. Boy, our parents will be so proud of us. Even Theodore and Roginald will be happy to get aided by getting their bones healed up. Narrator: Later. (Later) (at home) Waldo: Kids. So glad you're h... Ellie. What the heck? Jingle: Is that gold and treasure, I presume? Ellie: That's right. We've been on a treasure hunt. Jingle: Good job, sweetie. Now Theodore and Roginald's bones will be able to heal since we heroes all have lots of good. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Snoaties still runs) (away) (The End) (Credit plays) (and stops) (A Treasure Hunt Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts